Mas alla del Mar del Caos
by prometeo
Summary: Continuacion de Slayer Try. Publicado ya el capitulo n° 5 y como siempre digo: manden review por favor
1. Militia es el destino

Capitulo I: Militia es el destino  
  
En lo mas profundo del Mar del Caos todo era una oscuridad inmutable, sin embargo este estado no duró mucho tiempo, pues un vortice de luz apareció de la nada y de él un hombre joven emergió. Aparentaba rondar los veinte años, era alto, de complexión delgada, pero atlética, cabello corto y de color verde oscuro, tez morena y brillantes ojos como esmeraldas. Vestía una franela blanca estampada con la frase "Ar Rules", unos jeans algo desgastados y zapatos deportivos.  
  
-¿Hey L-sama estás despierta? - todo el mar del caos se estremeció y una voz atronadora tan poderosa como para destruir un mundo entero, habló desde todas partes y de ninguna en particular, la voz le respondió con cierto tono de reproche.  
  
"Gracias a ti, ahora sí.  
  
-¡Hay que ver! debería darte vergüenza ser tan perezosa.  
  
-¡Ya déjame en paz! ¿y cuál es el motivo de tu visita?  
  
-Sólo pasaba a saludar y... ¡oye! percibo sentimientos de desconfianza ¿acaso no me crees?  
  
-Pues, si mal no recuerdo (y nunca lo hago) la ultima vez que me visitaste, todo acabó en la creación de las cuatro dimensiones - El muchacho se llevó una mano a la nunca y rió a carcajadas.  
  
-Lo siento, pero esa vez cuando llegue aquí y te vi tan profundamente dormida no pude evitar introducirme en tus sueños.  
  
-Tuve pesadillas por Eones.  
  
-En lugar de quejarte deberías agradecerme ya que por eso descubriste las maravillas de la creación... ¿podrías tomar alguna forma visible? es bastante incomodo hablarle a la nada - Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio, envuelta en un halo dorado y bastante... desnuda apareció delante del chico. Él la miró muy sonrojado y casi babeando.  
  
-¡Vaya que cuerpecito te has fabricado! ¿Podría quedarte quieta un ínstate? - L-sama accedió y el chico tronó sus dedos, una cámara fotográfica apareció de la nada. Tomó fotos a sus anchas e incluso hizo que la ingenua L-sama posara.  
  
-¿Para que es todo eso? - Preguntó L-sama curiosa.  
  
-Nada importante... y tienes razón, no vine solo a visitarte, aunque de ahora en adelante. vendré más seguido - Dijo admirando aún su desnudez y luego prosiguió.  
  
-Vine a ver como progresan tus humanos.  
  
-Bastante bien, supongo.  
  
-Eso espero, porque necesitare tomar a alguno, claro si no te importa.  
  
-Claro que no, escoge al que más te convenga.  
  
-Bien, entonces bajare al plano material para observarlos de cerca.  
  
-Yo iré contigo.  
  
-¡Vaya! no sabia que fueras tan buena anfitriona.  
  
-No es eso, es sólo que no quiero que causes demasiados destrozos - Al chico le salió una gota de sudor.  
  
En un delgado y sinuoso sendero que cruzaba un olvidado bosque, dos personas algo peculiares conversaban animadamente... para ser sincero una de ellas le gritaba a la otra.  
  
-¡Gaudy cabeza de molusco! ¿Cuanto veces tengo que repetírtelo?  
  
-Lo siento Rinita es sólo que lo olvide - Rina dio un enorme suspiro.  
  
-Bien te lo diré una sola vez más, vamos a la ciudad de Militia a buscar una sustituta para tu espada de luz.  
  
-Eso ya lo sé Rinita, lo que no entiendo es porque vamos justamente a ese lugar, sería más fácil encontrar un arma mágica en el interior de la antigua barrera.  
  
-Me sorprende que tu solo hayas llegado a esa conclusión, pero si no te hubieras quedado dormido cuando yo hablaba con esa anciana sabrías que en esa ciudad existe una leyenda sobre un legendario forjador de armas. Quizás sea sólo un cuento de viejas, pero no perdemos nada con ir a cerciorarnos.  
  
-Ya veo, pero aunque existiera ese sujeto, será difícil que pueda crear un arma que supere a mi antigua espada de la luz, no te olvides que fue hecha por la estrella oscura.  
  
-Aquí el único que olvida las cosas eres tú y si no podemos encontrar una espada tan poderosa como la gor-nova te aguantas, ya que nadie te mandó a regalarla.  
  
-Yo no la regale, sólo la devolví.  
  
-Como sea... ¿Por qué te detienes de repente?  
  
-No estamos solos - Respondió Gaudy, mientras desenvainaba.  
  
-¿Qué? - De entre los arbustos un nutrido grupo de forajidos fueron apareciendo y rápidamente los rodearon.  
  
-¡Bandidos! - Dijo Rina con una emoción casi infantil, luego agregó.  
  
-Y yo que pensaba que este día iba a ser aburrido.  
  
-Chicos cooperen con mis muchachos entregándole todas sus pertenencias y no saldrán heridos - Dijo el que, presumiblemente, era el líder de los bandidos.  
  
-Les propongo algo mejor ustedes me dan todo su dinero y yo no los lastimare, no demasiado - Contestó Rina con la sonrisa de quien no quiebra un plato.  
  
-¡Ja ja ja ja! - Todos los bandidos rieron al unísono. Gaudy sentía pena por los pobres diablos y deseaba advertirles del lió en que se estaban metiendo para que huyeran mientras pudieran, pero eso equivaldría a privar a Rina de su principal hobby... y eso equivaldría a que Rina se frustrara... y eso equivaldría a que Rina se desquitara con él... y eso equivaldría a lesiones múltiples por todo su cuerpo y no había que ser un genio, y Gaudy estaba muy lejos de serlo, para saber que lo mejor era hacerse a un lado y esperar que la ira de la pelirroja no le alcanzara.  
  
-Si que eres chistoso niñito, tú lastimarlos a nosotros - Dijo uno de los bandidos casi revolcándose en el suelo por el ataque de risa y confundiendo a la delgada hechicera con un muchacho.  
  
El que le dijeran niñito, a Rina no le causó ninguna gracia, se acercó al sujeto y lo pateó como si de un balón de futbol se tratara.  
  
-Para que se enteren, sarta de imbeciles, yo soy Rina Inverse la más grande hechicera de todo el mundo - Dijo con toda pompa y sacando el pecho o lo poco que tenia.  
  
-¿La asesina de ladrones? - Dijo uno.  
  
- ¿La mujer demonio? - Dijo otro.  
  
-¿La que causa destrucción y desolación a donde quiera que va? - Dijo un tercero.  
  
-¿La sanguinaria de pecho plano y ojos demenciales? - Con cada frase la vena de la frente de Rina se hinchaban a niveles inimaginables y la gota la puso Gaudy cuando dijo con su voz ingenua y una sonrisa pintada en los labios.  
  
-Estos sujetos si que te conocen Rinita, es que te describieron tal cual eres - La furia de la hechicera hizo erupción como un volcán y por medio de bolas de fuego incineró al insensato espadachín, al nutrido grupo de bandidos y a medio kilómetro de bosque incluido.  
  
Tiempo después podemos ver a una sonriente Rina balanceando una bolsa de monedas en su manos, mientras caminaba. Rina era seguida de cerca por un Gaudy vendado en diversas partes de su cuerpo y apoyándose en una muleta. 


	2. La rival más poderosa

Notas del autor: Pido disculpas ya que no hace mucho vi el primer capitulo que fue publicado en la pagina y note que era difícil de leer, ya que los diálogos de los personajes estaban todos amontonados, a pesar de que en el texto original estaban bien separados. Para los futuros capítulos trataré de que no sea así y agradezco a las personas que leyeron mi historia a pesar de este detalle.  
  
CAPITULO II: La rival mas poderosa ( Parece titulo de Dragon Ball)  
  
Rina y Gaudy entraban alegremente en la ciudad de Militia y lo que más le llamó la atención fue el alto número de guerreros y talleres de armas que habían en el lugar, parecía que casi la mitad de la población se dedicaba a esa profesión y la otra mitad a la forja de armas.  
  
- Oye Rina tengo hambre.  
  
-¡Por el amor de Díos Gaudy! ¿Sólo piensas en comer? - Un ruido de tripas sonando la interrumpió, las tripas de Rina para ser exacto.  
  
-Sí, después de todo creo que es un buen momento para comer.  
  
-¡Así se habla compañera! - Dijo Gaudy con emoción.  
  
El par caminaba por las transitadas calles en busca de un buen restaurante, aunque de pronto las personas que iban adelante se hicieron rápidamente a un lado. Una chica de la edad de Rina corría como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras un grupo de guerreros la perseguían con las armas en mano. La chica tropezó con Rina y la tiró al suelo, aunque ella continuo corriendo, Gaudy se agachó para ayudar a levantar a su protegida, pero en eso el grupo de guerreros, también les dieron alcance y al igual que la chica tampoco se detuvieron, es más les pasaron por encima. Nuestros maltrechos héroes estaban bastante adoloridos (quien no, después que un grupo de sujetos de enormes pies y peso promedio de 90 kilos te pasan por encima) No hace falta decir que Rina, luego de recuperarse, echaba humo por las orejas y sus ojos irradiaban fuego.  
  
-¡Tras ellos Gaudy!  
  
-¿Vamos a salvar a la chica? - preguntó Gaudy.  
  
-¡Claro que no! Nadie pisotea a Rina Inverse y vive para contarlo - Su cara era realmente demoníaca y Gaudy no se atrevió a replicar.  
  
Los guerreros ya les llevaban mucha ventaja y entre tantas personas ya se habían perdido de vista, aun así Rina no desistía de encontrarlos y bueno... de hacerle cosas no muy gratas a su anatomía. Tuvieron que dar muchas vueltas en diferentes esquinas y recovecos por lo que (y no lo culpen por ello) el atolondrado de Gaudy terminó por: separarse de su compañera, perderse entre las calles de la ciudad y olvidar por cual motivo corría como loco junto a Rina. Decido que lo mejor era sentarse a esperar a que Rina apareciera de un momento a otro y le refrescara la memoria. Al fijar su vista en una calle trasversal a donde él estaba, vio como pasaba corriendo la chica y su grupo de perseguidores, todo vino a su mente y se dispuso a socorrerla. Cuando se aproximó vio que la chica había entrado a un callejón sin salida y que los guerreros la habían rodeado con no muy buenas intenciones.  
  
-¡Aprésenla!- Gritó uno de los guerreros y dos de ellos quisieron hacerlo, pero la chica desenfundó una espada larga, delgada como un estilete, que llevaba consigo y les hizo frente. Gaudy tenía que reconocer que la chica era una experta en el manejo de la espada, pero lamentablemente los guerreros también era muy buenos. Parecía que la chica iba a ser por fin sometida, cuando Gaudy avanzó a gran velocidad entre los guerreros, blandiendo su espada como sólo él puede hacerlo. Los atacantes fueron cayendo como moscas.  
  
- No sé como agradecerle su ayuda, señor - Dijo la chica bastante aliviada de haber salido del aprieto sin mayores consecuencias, pero al ver al rubio espadachín creyó que su sueño del "Príncipe Azul" por fin se había hecho realidad. Sus ojos tomaron la apariencia de dos corazones y los latidos de su pecho podían escucharse a cincuenta metros de distancia. (¿Bastante cursi verdad? Quizás sea familia de Martina)  
  
- No tienes nada que agradecer yo sólo...- Al parecer la chica encontró una forma como agradecerle, ya que le plantó un beso en la boca. El pobre Gaudy quedó bastante aturdido, aunque más aturdida quedó Rina que en ese momento llegaba al callejón.  
  
"Destrucción masiva" fueron las palabras que inmediatamente vinieron a la mente de la hechicera, comenzó a conjurar al Drag-Slave, pero tal era su estado mental, ya saben ira, tristeza, desolación ( todo junto y muy revuelto) que no pudo recitar las palabras correctamente y en lugar de la acostumbrada bola roja de energía sus manos arrojaron un espeso humo negro que olía de forma peculiar (a huevos podridos). No se pude negar que Gaudy, la chica y la ciudad de Militia entera, corrieron con suerte de que por primera vez Rina no pudiera recitar en forma correcta un hechizo, sin embargo y no podía ser de otra forma, Gaudy recibió una muy buena paliza, de esas que dejan huellas, tantos física como espiritualmente. Luego de muchas aclaraciones de la chica, cuyo nombre era Milian, (ya que Gaudy no quedó en condiciones de hablar) Rina logró calmarse, miró con disgusto a la hermosa chica de cabello y ojos azules. Lo que más le molestaba era su infartantemente curvilínea figura y el hecho de que estaba muy interesada en Gaudy y al contrario de Shilfild era muy directa a la hora de demostrarlo.  
  
- Lamento mucho haber besado a su novio.  
  
- ¿¿¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE ESA COSA ES ALGO MIO???  
  
- Bueno, por la forma en que se comportó yo pensé que...  
  
- ¡No pienses nada! Ahora dime por qué esos sujetos te perseguían y ¡hazlo rápido!  
  
-Verá Esos hombres son empleados de un importante comerciante de armas llamado Baldur e intentaban secuestrarme para obligar a mi padre a que le entregara un antiguo medallón, del cual él es el guardián.  
  
-¿Por qué es tan importante ese medallón?  
  
- Según dicen, muestra la forma de encontrar a Xetrac.  
  
- ¿¿¿A Xetrac??? - Dijo muy sorprendida Rina.  
  
-¿Quién es ese? - Preguntó Gaudy que recién salía del coma profundo.  
  
-Tarado, ese es el leyendario forjador que estamos buscando.  
  
- Así que ustedes también creen en ese viejo mito.  
  
- No estamos seguros, pero como mi amigo Gaudy necesita una arma mágica, no perdemos nada con intentar... - Rina fue interrumpida por Milian.  
  
-¿Tu te eres Gaudy, Gaudy Gabriev? - Dijo ella visiblemente emocionada y examinado al rubio desde todos los ángulos posibles y luego agregó.  
  
- Ahora me doy cuenta que coincides con su descripción.  
  
-Sí, ese soy yo.  
  
-¡Ah! ¡no lo puedo creer! Desde que cayó la barrera y escuché de ti y de tu habilidad insuperable con la espada soy tu admiradora numero uno - Dijo ella abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que le cortaba la respiración.  
  
- Tienes que ser mi maestro Gaudy sama, por favor - Dijo esto plantada a sus pies y haciendo reverencias.  
  
- Ya dejen de hacer payasadas y llévanos con tu papá - Dijo Rina muy molesta.  
  
- Un momento si él es Gaudy Gabriev, tu debes ser Rina Inverse...  
  
- Así es muchacha, yo soy la más talentosa hechicera de todo el mundo.  
  
- ¿Es verdad eso que dicen de ti de que eres una asesin...- por suerte, está vez Gaudy tuvo la suficiente sensatez y reflejos para taparle la boca a Milian antes de que soltara todos los títulos y sobrenombres que Rina a pulso se había ganado y cuya sola mención tenia la cualidad de hacerla rabiar.  
  
- Por que mejor no nos llevas con tu padre - Propuso el espadachín algo nervioso.  
  
Los estómagos de Rina y Gaudy gruyeron al unísono.  
  
- Parecen tener hambre, le preparé algo de comida a mi padre y se la llevaba en esta cesta, pero creo que ustedes la necesitan más - Hechicera y espadachín saltaron sobre la comida y la devoraron en cuestión de segundos.  
  
- Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida - Dijo Gaudy con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
- Es una gran honor para mí que le agrade mi comida Gaudy-sama - Rina arrugó el ceño, la chica en cuestión era muy hermosa y curvilínea, compartía la pasión de Gaudy por la espada y además era su admiradora número uno (como no, si era la unica). No tenía ningún tipo de reparo en demostrar su afecto por él y para rematar era una excelente cocinera. Estaba decidida de borrar el nombre de Naga del primer lugar en su lista de las rivales de cuidado y colocar a Milián.  
  
No tardaron en llegar a la herrería del padre de Milian, al entrar vieron algo bastante extraño para tratarse de una herrería: había una tarima y debajo de la tarima butacas para que las personas pudieran ver, como si de una sala de teatro se tratara. Rina y Gaudy tomaron asiento y las luces se apagaron, unas reflectores, salidos de quien sabe donde (en especial en mundo medieval) se encendieron y alumbraron el centro de la tarima. Un hombre grande y barbudo, de gran barriga y musculosos brazos apareció.  
  
-Bienvenidos damas y caballeros a la grandiosa herrería Cross, atendida por su propio dueño Alan Cross, es decir yo. Deléitese con las piezas de calidad inigualable que aquí encontraran. Como por ejemplo los fabulosos cuchillos filosos, no hay nada que no puedan cortar, observen...- El hombre hizo una inverosímil demostración al estilo del canal de compras, donde en lugar de simples cuchillos parecen las espadas láser de los Jedis  
  
-Estos fabulosos cuchillos pueden ser suyo por un módico precio y si se los lleva ya, le damos completamente gratis, el increíble sartén resbalante que evita que sus alimentos se peguen y le da un mejor sabor a su comida, pero eso no es todo también le daremos un juego de herraduras del confort, les aseguro que su caballo se lo agradecerá.  
  
-¡Quiero dos! - gritó Gaudy muy entusiasmado. Rina le golpeó la cabeza.  
  
-Cállate... no vinimos aquí por cuchillos.  
  
-Entonces quizá les interesen mis irrompibles aros para barriles o las hoces inoxidables, quizás mis martillos de doble efecto o mis tijeras de seguridad o tal vez... - Cada nuevo articulo que nombraba lo iba poniendo en las manos de Rina, a la final la chica terminó cargando una montaña de armatostes y por el peso se fue de espaldas.  
  
- ¡No quiero nada eso! - Gritó ya harta.  
  
- ¿Entonces que podría ofrecerles? - Dijo Alan con la típica cara de los que viven para cerrar un buen negocio.  
  
- Su medallón - Dijo Rina con una sonrisa algo siniestra. Alan se llevó la mano al medallón que colgaba de su cuello y estaba oculto por su ropa.  
  
- ¿Mi medallón? Quiero decir ¿cuál medallón? - preguntó asustado.  
  
Todas las personas observaban mudos y asombrados a las dos personas que había aparecido de la nada en el techo de la casa, que quedaba justo al frente de la herrería de Alan. Una de las personas era un muchacho que vestía de una forma que ellos nunca habían visto y la otra era una hermosa chica rubia que no vestía nada.  
  
- Y dices que estos son los humanos que han derrotado a varios de tus mazokus más poderosos - Dijo el chico con duda y una enorme gota de sudor en la frente.  
  
- Así es, Ar - Respondió L-sama.  
  
- ¿Cuando llegarán los otros?  
  
-Muy pronto.  
  
-Sé que me voy arrepentir más tarde de haberte dicho esto, pero deberías usar algo de ropa (pero no mucha) ¿no te da miedo coger una gripe?  
  
-No.  
  
Ambos desaparecieron tan repentinamente como habían aparecido. Las personas que los habían visto juzgaron que todo fue demasiado absurdo como para ser real por lo que lo olvidaron inmediatamente y siguieron en sus asuntos como si nada. 


	3. Reencuentros

CAPITULO III: Reencuentros  
  
La cosa había quedado más o menos así, después de que Alan había escuchado la historia completa de cómo Rina y Gaudy habían salvado a Milian de los hombres de Baldur, estaba muy agradecido y dispuesto a ayudarlos para que encontraran a Xetrac. El problema era que éste vivía, según la leyenda, en una especie de espacio dimensional alterno y el medallón sólo servia para realizar un ritual que abría una puerta a ese espacio. El ritual se debía llevar a cabo en la cima de la montaña de Militia en una noche de luna llena. Por lo que nuestros héroes tendrían que esperar algunos días. Mientras ese día llevaba Gaudy daba clases de esgrima a Milian en las afueras del pueblo.  
  
-¿Así está bien Gaudy-sama? - Preguntó Milian  
  
- No, debes abrir más las piernas y relaja las caderas...  
  
- ¿y ahora?  
  
- No... déjame ayudarte - Gaudy se puso detrás de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos para indicarle la posición correcta.  
  
- Ahora sí tienes las posición adecuada- Milian estaba toda sonrojada por estar rozando con el cuerpo de Gaudy.  
  
A todas las clases iba Rina quien permanecía callada observando todo. Rina estaba completamente segura que en muchas ocasiones Milian se hacia la que no entendía las instrucciones de Gaudy para obligar a que éste se le acercara como ahora. Eran tan descarada que le era muy difícil evitar ponerla en su lugar, pero tenía que aguantarlo todo, sí quería que Alan les ayudara a conseguir a Xetrac, ya que las clases de Milian fue una de las condiciones que éste puso para ayudarlos.  
  
- Ya es tarde y tengo mucha hambre, vamos a la casa - Dijo Rina de mala gana y se fue, Gaudy y Milian finalizaron la clase y la siguieron a cierta distancia.  
  
- ¿Qué le sucede a Rina? - le pregunto en un susurro Milian a Gaudy.  
  
- No lo sé, parece que algo le molesta... supongo que es la inactividad, a Rina no le gusta estar mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio.  
  
- A mi me parece que es otra cosa, yo creo que está celosa.  
  
- ¿Celosa de que?  
  
- Olvídelo Gaudy-sama.  
  
Al llegar vieron algo bastante extraño, a un hombre cuya cabeza estaba tapada con un capuchón y su rostro por un tapaboca y que zarandeaba de forma ruda a Alan.  
  
- Ya le dije que no me interesa esas baratijas que vende, sólo quiero el maldito medallón -Gaudy y Milian desenfundaron sus espadas, pero fue Rina la que habló.  
  
-Suéltalo si quieres seguir viviendo - Le gritó ella al hombre.  
  
- ¿Rina? - preguntó sorprendido el hombre y se quitó el tapaboca develando un rostro azul de piedra, bastante familiar.  
  
- ¿Zelgadys? ¿que demonios haces aquí?  
  
- Lo mismo le pregunto a ustedes.  
  
- Pero yo pregunte primero, así que responde por que quieres el medallón de "Xetrac, el forjador".  
  
- Querrás decir "Xetrac, el curandero".  
  
- ¿Curandero? Creo que tienes una pequeña confusión Xetrac es un forjador  
  
- Eso no es cierto, siempre soy muy cuidadoso en mis investigaciones y estoy completamente seguro que él es un curandero.  
  
Rina tenía que reconocer que en verdad Zelgadys era muy concienzudo en eso de la búsqueda de su cura y comenzó a temer que todo el tiempo que habían pasado en la ciudad fuese tiempo perdido.  
  
- ¡Tú herrero de pacotilla! ¿Como fue que nunca me hablaste de que el fulano Xetrac era un curandero y no un forjador?  
  
-Cálmese señorita Rina, yo le aseguro que Xetrac es el mejor forjador de armas de la historia.  
  
- Eso no puede ser cierto, yo estoy completamente seguro de que es un curandero - habló Zelgadys.  
  
-Yo no he dicho lo contrario, Xetrac fue y es el mejor forjador, curandero sin par, hechicero poderoso, bardo magistral y según dicen su café es inigualable.  
  
- Todo un personaje - Reconoció Rina.  
  
- Vaya que sí, no cualquiera puede preparar un buen café - Dijo Gaudy  
  
Rina lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, aunque luego se arrepintió ya que Milian se dedicó a atenderle el golpe con todo tipo de mimos y amorosos cuidados.  
  
  
  
Zelgadys no podía decir que no se alegrara de reencontrarse con sus viejos, y quizás únicos, amigos, pero temía (y no sin fundamento) que de alguna forma el par se las arreglara para complicar su búsqueda de la cura de su maldición y que él terminara (como otras veces) inmerso en una de las manipulaciones para destruir el mundo de algún Dark Lord  
  
Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que Rina y Gaudy se habían encontrado con Zelgadys. El grupo caminaba por la ciudad hacia el templo de Ofrein (Nombre que le daban los militianos al dios ficticio que hizo la supuesta vara que sostiene al mundo) en busca de algunos componentes para realizar el rito. Al llegar a las afueras del templo se encontraron con un gran alboroto  
  
- Dejen de molestar a estos pobres sacerdotes o tendré que castigarlos en nombre de la justicia.  
  
- Esos sacerdotes no han pagado la renta de este lugar y tendrán que irse a la calle.  
  
- Son unos desalmados estos sacerdotes sólo ayudan a los necesitados y ustedes pretenden cobrarles alquileres a precios exorbitantes ¡cesen en sus malas maneras o me veré en la necesidad de enseñarles el camino de la bondad! ¡así sea a la fuerza!  
  
Zelgadys y compañía recurrieron a la expresión clásica de bochorno, esa voz y ese discurso de palabras incoherentes y melosamente moralistas sólo podían provenir de una personita y para confirmarlo miraron en dirección al templo y en lo alto de la cúpula del mismo, encima de la cabeza de una gárgola, que adornaba la ornamenta, estaba nada más ni nada menos que la princesa de la capital de la magia blanca, con un bonito y muy formal vestido de color salmón y que daba una vista bastante reveladora de la princesa a quien mirara desde abajo, como era el caso de Rina y los chicos. Rina se llevó las manos a la frente debido a la vergüenza ajena, Zelgadys estaba tan apenado que de azul había pasado a rojo y Gaudy... bueno Gaudy no miraba desde hace rato a la princesa por que un puesto de comida rápida había acaparado toda su atención.  
  
- ¿Amelia podrías hacer el favor de bajarte de allí? Estás enseñando hasta el alma - Le dijo Rina.  
  
- ¡Ups! - La princesa se sonrojó y se tapó como pudo, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que quien le hablaba era Rina.  
  
- ¿Rina? ¿Gaudy?- y sin meditarlo más utilizó un hechizo de vuelo y se lanzó a ellos con los brazos abiertos. Con el impulso que había tomado, acompañado de la gravedad y el hecho de que estaba muy emocionada por volver a ver a sus amigos, a Amelia le fue muy difícil frenar por lo que terminó por llevarse por delante a Rina y al atolondrado de Gaudy quien estaba justo detrás de ésta.  
  
- ¡Ay! ¡Amelia ten más cuidado casi me matas! - Le gritó muy enfada Rina.  
  
- Oh vamos Rinita no es para tanto, la peor parte me la lleve yo, ya que ustedes me cayeron encima.  
  
- Lo siento es que ¡snif! ¡snif! Estoy muy feliz de volver a verlos ¡snif!  
  
- ¡Oh bien de acuerdo! Pero no seas tan efusiva la próxima vez - Dijo Rina rindiéndose ante la cara de cachorrito regañado de Amelia.  
  
- ¿Y que haces por aquí Amelia?  
  
- Bueno mi papa y yo estábamos en visita diplomática en la capital del reino del que esta ciudad es parte, cuando de repente sentí un impulso de darme una escapadita y terminé aquí - Dijo la princesa con picardía.  
  
- A tu padre no le debe haber ello ninguna gracia - Dijo Rina.  
  
- Hola Amelia - Dijo Zelgadys con voz indiferente tratando de sacar de su mente la imagen reveladora que la princesa le había dado momentos antes.  
  
- Zel... - El primer impulso de Amelia fue correr y abrazarlo, pero su saludo había sido tan frío que ella se sintió cohibida y se limitó a sonrojarse y tartamudear palabras inconexas. Lo observó detenidamente, no había cambiado nada, aun tenia esa expresión fría y dura, la misma ropa y... la pulsera, la pulsera que tiempo atrás ella le había regalado.  
  
- Veo que aún llevas la pulsera que te di  
  
- Sí, nunca me la quito...- Dijo sin pensar y fue su tiempo de sonrojarse y tartamudear al ver que había hablado de más.  
  
-¿En serio? - Dijo Amelia complacida.  
  
- Bueno... yoyoyo ... quise decir... este... hmmm bueno... en verdad... es decir...  
  
- ¡Oigan tortolitos dejen la telenovela barata para otro día! estamos en mitad de un asunto importante - Dijo uno de los hombres que querían echar a los sacerdotes y que casualmente era del grupo a quien Gaudy había vencido cuando salvó a Milian.  
  
- ¿Cómo se atreven? - Gritaron Amelia y Zelgadys al mismo tiempo, ambos iracundos pero por distintas razones: Zel de que alguien se atreviera a sugerir de que él pudiera estar involucrado en algún asunto romántico y ella de que interrumpieran su momento romántico con Zel. En perfecta sincronización ambos lanzaron un ataque de bolas de fuego a los desdichados y bocones matones de Baldur, creando todo un caos justo al frente del templo.  
  
- Ja Ja Ja - Gaudy al ver todo aquello rompió a reír y Rina lo miró extrañada  
  
- ¿Y tú de que te ríes, torpe? - Le preguntó curiosa.  
  
- De que por lo general eres tú, la que en un ataque de furia, te pones como maniática y lo arreglas todo con bolas de fuego - Le respondió él.  
  
- ¿¿¿Cerebro de gusano como te atreves??? - Si la bolas de fuego de Zelgadys y Amelia había creado un caos, no fueron nada comparadas con las que Rina le lanzó al pobre rubio por su comentario. ¿Cómo puede Gaudy resistir tanto maltrato sin sufrir una lesión cerebral... cierto para eso es necesario tener cerebro.  
  
A la final los sacerdotes le dieron los componentes gratis al grupo por haberlos ayudado y principalmente para que se fueran antes de que terminaran por destruir el templo también.  
  
Justo en el lugar en donde Amelia había soltado su perorata justiciera, parecieron L-sama y Ar, esta vez L-sama vestía una micro minifalda de cuero negro y franelilla blanca con el estampado de un conejito de los de playboy.  
  
- Ya está el grupo completo ¿planeas utilizar a los cuatro? - Le dijo ella.  
  
- Sólo a uno - Contestó e hizo una pausa en donde miró en forma descarada a L-sama, él babeaba a más no poder y L-sama ni se daba cuenta.  
  
- ¿Por qué entonces esperaste a que estuvieran los cuatro reunidos?  
  
- Por una razón de mucho peso...  
  
- ¿Cuál? - Preguntó intrigada.  
  
- Así es mucho más divertido - A L-sama le brotó una enorme gota se sudor.  
  
- Bien es momento de la segunda fase del plan - Ambos desaparecieron sin ser notados. 


	4. El ritual

CAPITULO IV: El ritual  
  
  
  
Con los componentes en mano y faltando un día para la próxima luna llena, el grupo decidió ponerse en marcha y subir la montaña para estar a tiempo de realizar el ritual. No hace falta decir que Amelia ya estaba totalmente al tanto de lo que hacían Rina, Gaudy y Zelgadys en aquella ciudad y que por supuesto decidió acompañarlos.  
  
Todos caminaban por el angosto sendero que conducía a la cima, mientras charlaban animadamente. El paisaje era hermoso y Rina lo hubiera disfrutado de no ser por dos pequeños detalles: primero, Milian se había empeñado en acompañarlos y todo el camino lo había hecho colgada al brazo del espadachín y para su disgusto a él parecía no molestarle, al contrario sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras la escuchaba y segundo Alan, quien estaba al lado de Rina, había hecho todo el trayecto hablando hasta por los codos tratando de convencerla de que comprara alguno de los armatostes que vendía en su herrería.  
  
- Como te venía diciendo, la hoz motorizada es toda una maravilla, con ella puedes sesgar todo un campo de trigo sin mover un solo músculo. Por tratarse de ti, podría darte un buen descuento y... - Rina dio un suspiro, no importaba cuantas veces le había dicho que no estaba interesada, Alan simplemente hablaba, hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Volvió a mirar al espadachín he hizo una mueca de amargura.  
  
- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No veo la hora en que lleguemos a esa condenada cumbre! - Gritó, Rina llena de frustración, mientras continuaba arrastrando los pies.  
  
- Pobre Rina, parece que le llegó un dura competencia - Amelia le comentó con pesar a Zelgadys. Ella observando la actitud de la hechicera lo había adivinado todo.  
  
- Todo eso me parece un tontería - Dijo Zelgadys con indiferencia.  
  
- ¿Que hay de malo en sentir celos cuando alguien se interpone entre nosotros y nuestra persona amada? - Si, lo sé, sonó horriblemente cursi, pero aceptémoslo se trata de Amelia. Zelgadys la miró con una enorme gota de sudor y algo sacado de onda por esa pregunta.  
  
- No tiene nada de malo, lo que yo digo es que, si a Rina le gusta tanto Gaudy ¿Por qué no se deja de rodeos y se lo confiesa de un vez? Es más que obvio que son algo más que compañeros de viaje, además de otro modo no veo como ese tonto se de cuenta de lo que ella siente por él.  
  
Amelia estaba asombrada de esa forma de pensar de Zelgadys, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa fora y fue por ello que se atrevió a preguntarle.  
  
- ¿A ti te gustaría?  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Que si una chica está enamorada de ti, te lo confesara abiertamente.  
  
-Bueno... no... yo no... pierdo el tiempo en esas cosas románticas, mi única preocupación es mi cura, además que chica pudiera interesarse en una aberración como yo.  
  
-¡YO, IDIOTA! - Eso fue lo que a la princesa le hubiera gustado haberle dicho, pero se conformó con decirle.  
  
-¿Sabes Zelgadys? si pasaras menos tiempo compadeciéndote de ti mismo y miraras más a tu alrededor, te darías cuenta de muchas cosas - Y con estas palabras dejó a una confundida quimera y se adelantó hasta alcanzar a Rina y comenzó a charlar con ella.  
  
Había casi oscurecido cuando un nutrido grupo de fuertes guerreros y siniestros hechiceros encabezados por un anciano de rostro enjuto y mirada maquiavélica les cerraron el paso.  
  
-¡Baldur! - Exclamó Alan.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, pero si es Cross y sus amigos hechiceros. Me han causados demasiados problemas y estoy aquí para ajustar cuentas.  
  
- Anciano si no quieres salir lastimado, regrésate por donde haz venido - Le ordenó Rina.  
  
- Tu debes ser Rina Inverse, tengo que reconocer que tú y tus amigos son muy fuertes, es por ello que he contratado a poderosos mercenarios - Dijo el anciano señalando a los hombres detrás de él, quienes eran enormes guerreros armados con armas mágicas del interior de la antigua barrera, además de hechiceros provenientes del mismo lugar.  
  
Podría decir que la batalla que se sucedió entre Rina y compañía contra los hombres de Baldur fue increíble y de proporciones épicas... pero no sería la verdad. La triste realidad era que a pesar de superarlos en número, los hombres de Baldur no eran rivales para nuestros héroes, por lo que todo acabó con un gran número de hombres mal heridos huyendo aterrorizados de una Rina, quien para desahogar sus frustraciones los perseguía cual maniática homicida arrojando cuanto hechizo de ataque había en su repertorio. Amelia, Zelgadys y Gaudy fueron mucho más misericordiosos y derrotaron en forma rápida y sin mucho dolor a los hombres contra quienes pelearon. Los tres veían con sendas gotas a Rina, quien aún perseguían a los maltrechos hombres, mientras les gritaba consignas de violencia extrema.  
  
Entre los hombres de Badur, había un guerrero que si bien no era el más fuerte, era bastante astuto por lo que cuando vio la batalla perdida se deslizó por detrás de Milian y le puso la hoja de la espada en el cuello. Gaudy viendo a su pupila en peligro se le encaró al sujeto y Milian aprovechando un descuido de su captor le golpeó el estomago y se libró de él. El guerrero temeroso al ver que Gaudy le atacaría al no tener ya su escudo humano, decidió aprovechar la ventaja de su arma mágica y a una orden suya ésta se volvió incandescente y una aureola de fuego cubrió su hoja. Al chocar los aceros de las espadas, la de Gaudy se derritió como mantequilla (era un arma ordinaria). Éste la soltó de inmediato y comenzó a quejarse y a soplar su manos quemadas. Alan no se lo pensó dos veces y le arrojó su propia espada al rubio, con ella Gaudy no sólo le hizo frente al guerrero de la espada de fuego, sino que lo venció con facilidad.  
  
- ¡Guao! Esto si que es una espada - Comentó Gaudy, observando la espada de Alan.  
  
- ¿Verdad que sí? La hice yo mismo - Dijo Alan inflando el pecho de orgullo.  
  
- Sólo espero que ese sujeto llamado Xetrac, tenga también armas poderosas.  
  
- Cuando compruebes el poder de las armas de Xetrac, tu antigua Gornova, te parecerá de juguete - Dijo Alan con mucho más orgullo.  
  
Detrás de una roca, Zelgadys encontró al propio Baldur temblando a más no poder.  
  
-Us...us...ustedes son de...demonios - Dijo a punto de orinarse en los pantalones.  
  
- ¡Piérdete vejete! - Le ordenó Rina de no muy buena manera. Para ser una anciano había que reconocer que el anciano corría montaña abajo como si apenas tuviera veinte años.  
  
Como era de noche cuando por fin alcanzaron la cima, decidieron instalar un pequeño campamento y se fueron a dormir de inmediato, aunque nadie pudo dormir con el recital de ronquidos de Gaudy y Rina.  
  
A la mañana del día siguiente y después de un buen desayuno, Alan se dispuso a preparar todo lo necesario para la realizar el ritual de la noche, Zelgadys le servia como ayudante. Milian y Gaudy continuaron con sus lecciones de esgrima y Amelia junto con Rina se sentaron en unas rocas y hablaban de esas cosas de las que hablan las mujeres cuando están solas y de las que yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea.  
  
- Dime Rina ¿Son ideas mías o estas de peor humor que de costumbre?  
  
- Claro que son ideas tuyas estoy igual que siempre.  
  
-¿Estás segura?  
  
- Bueno, tengo que reconocer que toda esta espera ya me tiene fastidiada, sabes que lo mío son los viajes en búsqueda de tesoros y ese tipos de cosas.  
  
- Si claro, por eso es que cada vez que miras en dirección de Gaudy y Milian pones cara de querer asesinar a alguien - Le contesto Amelia con sarcasmo.  
  
-¿Insinúas que estoy celosa?  
  
- Que conste que lo dijiste tú y no yo.  
  
- Por favor Amelia deja de imaginarte cosas ¿qué podría yo ver en ese cabeza hueca?  
  
- No hay peor ciego que él que no quiere ver,  
  
-¿Estas sorda? Te dije que ese idiota no me interesa y mucho menos me interesa con quien a él le de la gana de perder su tiempo.  
  
-Solo una cosa te diré, un día de estos, no muy lejano, te despertaras y no encontraras a Gaudy en la habitación de al lado y cuando eso pase, te arrepentirás de no haber reconocido a tiempo lo que sientes por él.  
  
-¡Bah! ¡Eres solo una tonta que no sabes nada! No pretendas saber lo que siento, porque no me conoces lo suficiente ¡no sabes nada! ¡no sabes nada! - Rina se puso en pie furiosa y dejó a Amelia sola. Ésta suspiro al verla irse.  
  
- Por lo menos no me arrojó un Dragslave - Reconoció para si misma la sacerdotisa.  
  
El tiempo pasó volando y ya faltaba poco para la hora del ritual, Rina estaba sentada justo al lado de un pequeño pozo que estaba algo alejado del campamento. Ella hundida en sus pensamientos arrojaba piedras al pozo y veía las ondas que formaban en su superficie. De pronto sintió una mano que le tocaba el hombro, al voltear se encontró con el rostro del espadachín.  
  
- Con que aquí estabas, te busque por todos lados y al no encontrarte me comencé a preocupar - Le dijo Gaudy con cierto tono de reproche.  
  
- ¿Preocupado? Últimamente pareces muy ocupado como para preocuparte por algo.  
  
-¡Que cosas dices Rinita! Yo siempre me preocupo por ti y tú lo sabes - Rina se sonrojó.  
  
- ¿Para que me buscabas? - Preguntó ella tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
- Pues... en verdad... creo que ya lo olvide - Dijo el llevándose una mano a la nuca.  
  
- ¡Tonto! cuando encontremos a Xetrac le diré que te recete algo para la memoria.  
  
- ¡Ah cierto, ahora recuerdo! Quería que me contaras de nuevo la historia de Xetrac.  
  
- ¡Ay Gaudy!, si te la he contado como un millón de veces.  
  
- Pero se me olvida ¿cuéntamela si? y no omitas ningún detalle.  
  
- No sé para que, si de todas maneras lo vas olvidar.... bueno pero si tanto te interesa... Se dice que en tiempos de las guerras entre dioses y demonios, antes de que los Dark lords con su poder sellaran un trozo del continente, había un humano, de nombre Xetrac, que servia como forjador de armas mágicas para los grandes sacerdotes humanos y elfos que peleaban al lado de los dioses. Al terminar la guerra él quedó aislado de sus camaradas por la barrera hecha por los demonios, por lo que se retiró a esta montaña, en donde sigue estando hasta el día de hoy.  
  
- Esas guerras sucedieron, si mal no recuerdo, (y siempre lo hago) hace un montón de años, el debe ser todo un abuelito.  
  
- No seas tonto Gaudy, ningún humano puede vivir tantos años, se dice que él se transformó así mismo en un quimera por lo que no envejece a un ritmo normal.  
  
- ¿Una quimera? ¿así como Zelgadys?  
  
- Algo así, es por eso que Zelgadys tiene tantas esperanzas que él pueda ayudarlo a encontrar su cura.  
  
- Ya veo - Gaudy se quedó pensativo algunos momentos atando cabos gracias a la historia que acaba de escuchar (¿suena extraño verdad?)  
  
- ¿Gaudy?  
  
- Hmm  
  
- ¿Alguna vez piensas en el futuro?  
  
- ¿Te refieres a la cena? - Rina cayó de espaldas  
  
- ¡Idiota! me refiero a tu futuro lejano ¿Dónde crees que estarás dentro de diez años?  
  
- No lo sé, tu siempre decides los lugares a donde vamos ¿en donde crees tú, que estaremos dentro de diez años?  
  
- ¿Piensas que dentro de diez años seguiremos juntos?  
  
- Claro... bueno eso si tu quieres que yo siga siendo tu compañero de viajes.  
  
- ¡Si, claro que si!... es decir no tengo ningún problema con que me acompañes.  
  
- Entonces siempre estaré contigo... ¿Hueles eso? La comida ya está lista, vamos antes que nos quedemos sin nada - Con el corazón más tranquilo Rina siguió al rubio.  
  
La luna llena brillaba enorme en el cielo oscuro y ya todo estaba dispuesto para el ritual.  
  
- Hagan un circulo y tómense de las manos - Ordenó Alan y cuando todos lo obedecieron él agregó.  
  
- Ahora cantemos y bailemos todos ? A la rueda de san Miguel...? - Todos estaban bastante asombrados y abochornados de ver al enorme hombre cantando y bailando.  
  
-¿Qué están esperando, acaso no quieren ver a Xetrac? - Le preguntó Alan y todos entre quejas y sonrojos se le unieron en su baile. Pasaron más o menos media hora inmersos en un surtido de bailes y canciones infantiles.  
  
- ¿Señor Cross, es esto necesario para el ritual? - Dijo Zelgadys, mientras intentaba seguir inútilmente el ritmo de la canción.  
  
- No en realidad, me lo acabo de inventar - Rina le golpeó tan duro la cabeza que lo enterró en el piso.  
  
- ¿Estas diciendo que no haz hecho bailar y cantar como tontos sólo para divertirte?  
  
- Mira lo que me gano por querer amenizar un poco el ritual.  
  
- ya déjese de payasadas y realice el ritual de una vez - Le gritó Zelgadys  
  
- Esta bien, tómense de las manos...- Todo lo miraron con desconfianza:  
  
-Esta vez es en serio - Todos a regañadientes obedecieron.  
  
- Oh medallón, libera tu poder y abre el portal que nos llevará con el gran Xetrac - Estas palabras fueron suficiente para abrir un gran portal. Todo el grupo entró por él.  
  
El otro lado del portal conducía al interior de un enorme castillo que flotaba en el vacio. El lugar tenia un aspecto de opulencia aunque muy descuidado.  
  
- Al parecer el gran Xetrac no era muy aficionado a la limpieza - Se quejó Amelia al ver las telarañas de los techos tan grandes como una red de pescar.  
  
- No culpen a Xetrac, hace mucho tiempo que no visita este lugar.  
  
- Dijiste que aquí encontraríamos a Xetrac, ahora no nos venga con que no está - Le gritaba Rina, mientras lo ahorcaba.  
  
-Descuide señorita Rina, él acaba de llegar.  
  
-¿Usted como lo sabe? - Preguntó Zelgadys.  
  
- ¡Por favor muchachos! ¿No me digas que no se han dado cuenta que Alan y Xetrac son la misma persona? - Todos, incluyendo a Alan o debo decir Xetrac, miraron con asombro al espadachín.  
  
FIN DE CAPITULO.  
  
Notas de Autor: Este capitulo me quedó algo largo y un poco romántico, vaya sorpresa no sabia que tenia esa vena romántica en mí... en fin para el próximo capitulo Gaudy nos dirá como sabia que Alan era Xetrac, además habrán otras sorpresitas. 


	5. Dos decisiones y una perdida

CAPITULO V: Dos decisiones y una perdida.  
  
En el capitulo anterior...(eso sonó a serie de los años setenta) dejamos a Rina, Amelia y Zelgadys bastante sorprendidos y a Alan rabiando como bebé porque el espadachín le había arruinado su sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Cómo pudiste tú descubrirme, cuando ni Milian lo sabia? - Preguntó Alan.  
  
- Pero, si fue requete fácil  
  
- Somos todos oídos.  
  
- Bien, ¿se acuerdan cuando Alan me prestó su espada?  
  
- Sip.  
  
- ¿Y sabían que todos los forjadores de gran fama tienen la costumbre de identificar sus obras a través de un símbolo, algo así como una firma?  
  
- Si, pero eso no nos dice nada.  
  
- ¿Como que no? ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto de cerca el medallón de Xetrac? - A excepción de Alan, todos los demás negaron con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Quieres dejar de divagar tanto y explicar todo de una maldita vez? - Le gritó Zelgadys.  
  
- Con mucho gusto, pero antes dime una cosa...  
  
-¿Cuál? - Preguntó Zelgadys de mala manera.  
  
-¿Que es divagar? - Zelgadys cayó de espaldas y Rina exasperada amenazó al rubio.  
  
- Como no te dejes de payasadas, te aseguro que terminaras comiendo tus alimentos con pajilla - Le dijo Rina mostrándole el puño cerrado.  
  
- Bueno, bueno lo que quería decirles es que la espada y el medallón tienen la misma firma y si consideramos que ninguna firma es igual a otra, aun entre miembros de una misma familia, si la espada la hizo Alan, quiere decir que la firma es suya, por lo que el medallón también lo es y como el medallón mágico sólo pudo haber sido hecho por Xetrac, entonces Alan debe ser Xetrac - Hubo un silencio total y profundo, todos miraron boquiabiertos al espadachín por esa demostración magistral de lógica detectivesca. Rina se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a lamentarse.  
  
- Esto es un verdadera calamidad. - Dijo ella abatida.  
  
- ¿Que le pasa señorita Inverse? debería alegrarse, por lo visto al señor Gabriev ya se le quitó lo tarado - Le comentó Alan.  
  
- Tú no entiendes la mente de Gaudy tan bien como yo. Por cada instante de genialidad que tiene, le sigue un largo periodo de estupidez y por lo que veo, después de esto, su cerebro estará fuera de servicio por todo un año.  
  
- No digas esas cosas tan crueles Rina - Le reprochó Amelia.  
  
- Pero, si hablo en serio.  
  
- Ahora a lo que veníamos...- Dijo Alan  
  
- ¿Dónde están las armas? - Preguntó Rina con vehemencia. Alan la miró con desconfianza.  
  
- Cualquiera podría pensar que el arma es para usted y no para el señor Gaudy.  
  
- Bueno... si le das un arma a Gaudy, de seguro no te importara darme otra a mí - Dijo Rina llevándose la mano detrás de la nunca y con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios.  
  
- ¿Otra arma? Veo que quiere abusar de mi buena voluntad, nuestro trato sólo incluía una.  
  
- Oh vamos Alan, si somos casi familia.  
  
- Lo siento señorita Rina, pero si quiere otra arma, tendremos que hacer un nuevo trato - Un destello vivaz brilló en los ojos de Alan y Rina, pues era sabido por todos, que ambos poseían la cualidad (o más bien defecto) de haber nacido con lo que se llama " espíritu mercantil".  
  
Zelgadys estaba alarmado, si eso dos comenzaban a regatear, sus "negociaciones" podría durar años y él tendría que esperar por su cura quien sabe hasta cuando.  
  
-¡Un momento señor Xetrac! ¿dígame si piensa ayudarme o no? - Le habló Zelgadys con ansiedad.  
  
- Te esperas Zelgadys, primero lo primero y lo primero son las armas - Le respondió Rina.  
  
- Me importan poco tus egoístas ansias de poder, yo quiero mi cura y la quiero ya.  
  
- Tendrás lo que quieres, pero luego de que yo tenga lo mío - Dijo Rina amenazante.  
  
-¡Oh vamos Rinita! - Dijo Gaudy poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja y haciéndola sonrojar.  
  
- Deja que Zelgadys resuelva sus problemas primero, nosotros no tenemos apuros.  
  
- Bien, creo que no hay nada de malo con eso - Respondió Rina avergonzada.  
  
- Y con eso tendrán tiempo de observar las armas y de escoger - Dijo Amelia.  
  
- Me parece bien, mientras estoy ocupado con el señor Zelgadys, ustedes dos podrán escoger el arma que más les guste y luego, señorita Rina, nosotros hablaremos sobre el precio de la suya.  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudara? - Dijo Zelgadys esperanzado.  
  
- Lo intentare, es lo único que puedo prometerle.  
  
  
  
Los días dentro del castillo flotante pasaron entre pruebas de armas y análisis a quimera.  
  
Gaudy, Rina y Milian se dieron a la tarea de probar el arsenal que se guardaba en las salas del castillo. Había armas como para abastecer a todo un ejercito y la variedad de sus poderes hacia difícil la elección de alguna. Probaron armas que permitían a su poseedor controlar alguno de los elementos, otras que le otorgaban una o varias características especiales tal como súper-fuerza, hiper-velocidad o la capacidad de vuelo, otras funcionaban a nivel astral para herir a seres espirituales y los poderes de las demás se extendían en un largo etcétera.  
  
Gaudy en el fondo sentía cierta desilusión. El tenía la esperanza de que con Xetrac encontraría un arma semejante a la espada de luz, pero aunque Xetrac tenía armas en verdad poderosas, que no tenían nada que envidiarle a su antigua espada, ninguna tenia las mismas características que su famosa y muy querida Gornova.  
  
- ¿Oye Gaudy ya te decidiste? - Le preguntó Rina.  
  
- Aun no ¿y tú?  
  
- Tengo ya tres posibles candidatas, sólo espero a que Xetrac termine con Zelgadys para empezar a negociar. Me dejo de llamar Rina Inverse si salgo de aquí sin alguna de estas maravillas.  
  
- No puedo creer yo pensara que Xetrac era sólo un mito y ahora resulta que mi padre es Xetrac - Dijo Milian aún en el estado de shock que le había producido el saber, hace días, que su padre era Xetrac.  
  
- Ya termina por aceptarlo - Le dijo Rina.  
  
- Es que usted no entiende Rina... Mire todo estas poderosas armas y todos los conocimientos que mi padre tiene y que ha sido incapaz de compartir conmigo durante todo estos años. Jamás lo perdonaré y deja que salga del laboratorio para decirle todo lo que se merece - Dijo con gran determinación y furia la muchacha.  
  
- Hablando del laboratorio... ¿Cómo creen que le va a Zelgadys? - Preguntó Rina.  
  
- La ultima vez que fui a visitarlo parecía muy esperanzado, parece que Alan si dará por fin con su cura - Dijo Gaudy, mientras probaba una enorme espada que producía poderosas ondas de choque al blandirla.  
  
- Eso espero, no creo que el pobre soporte otra decepción.  
  
  
  
Zelgadys, Amelia y Xetrac habían estado encerrados la mayor parte de tiempo en un enorme laboratorio para ver que era lo que exactamente había hecho Rezo con su nieto.  
  
Zelgadys estaba sentado en una especie de camilla, mientras Alan realizaba las ultimas pruebas. La quimera no podía ocultar su emoción y nerviosismo. Esto era lo más cerca que había estado alguna vez de su cura y sin saber muy bien porque, agradecía de todo corazón el que Amelia no se hubiera despegado de su lado.  
  
Zelgadys tenía completa fe de que dejando atrás a la quimera, podría deshacerse de ese oscuro pasado que lo atormentaba y que no le permitía seguir adelante. Miró con disimulo a la princesa y recordó todo el apoyo que ella le había dado, sobre todo en esos últimos días. Porque si bien el despistado de Gaudy y aun la majareta de Rina estaban al pendiente de él y a cada rato le iban a visitar, no era otra que esa atolondrada princesita, la que había estado en todo momento junto a él y que durante las pruebas más dolorosas le había sostenido la mano para infundirle un poco de ese optimismo del que ella tenía de sobra.  
  
Quizás, cuando volviera a ser humano, podría aceptar esa invitación que ella tantas veces le había hecho de ir a vivir a Seillom con ella.  
  
- Necesitaré tomar una muestra de su piel - Le dijo Alan.  
  
- Si ha esto se le puede llamar piel - Dijo Zelgadys ácidamente.  
  
Alan tomó un instrumento y trato de cortar un trozo de una esquirla que le sobresalía del brazo, pero el instrumento se amelló antes de siquiera hender la dura roca.  
  
- Esto si es una contrariedad, tendré que usar otro método - Alan tomó una daga mágica y ésta empezó a irradiar energía, hizo un rápido corte en el brazo y el pequeño trozo de esquirla cayó, Zelgadys no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor. Alan tomó la muestra y la colocó encima de un complicado pentagrama, repleto de extraños símbolos, que había hecho en el suelo.  
  
- Sólo nos queda esperar a ver como reacciona - Alan se echó pesadamente en una silla, había trabajado toda la noche y estaba agotado.  
  
- ¿Cree que podrá solucionar mi problema?  
  
- Espere a que termine todas las pruebas y luego le diré.  
  
- ¡Todos estos días no ha dejado de repetir eso! ¿Qué le cuesta adelantarme algo?  
  
-¡Oh, ese es el problema de la juventud de ahora, carecen de paciencia... Escúcheme bien, señor Zelgadys, no hay duda que su abuelo fue un loco por haberle hecho esto, pero no se puede negar que era alguien muy hábil, porque el proceso que lo convirtió en quimera fue muy enrevesado, casi tanto como el mío. Por eso no quiero darle ninguna información hasta tener todos los resultados de las pruebas y entender a la perfección como fue transformado en lo que es ahora. Si quiere que le adelante algo, le diré que vamos por buen camino, ya casi comprendo en su totalidad lo que hizo su abuelo, lo que no significa que llegado el momento podré revertirlo. ¿está satisfecho ahora? - Zelgadys abatido dijo sí con la cabeza.  
  
- Descuida Zel, todo saldrá bien - Le dijo Amelia.  
  
-Ruego por eso - Le respondió éste.  
  
Amelia fijo su vista en el famoso Xetrac y en su opinión no tenía apariencia de ser, como decían, una quimera. A simple vista parecía tan normal como cualquiera.  
  
- Señor Cross disculpe que lo incomode, pero hay algo que no entiendo. Usted dice ser una quimera, pero a mi me parece alguien bastante común.  
  
- No todas las quimeras son iguales princesa Amelia y además ésta que ve usted, no es mi verdadera apariencia - Alan se puso en pie, se concentró y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar: Creció en altura hasta alcanzar casi los cuatro metros, su cuerpo se volvió muy musculoso y completamente metálico, sus ojos adquirieron un intenso brillo rojo como un par de lumbreras, parecía todo un coloso de acero. Zelgadys y Amelia lo miraron sorprendidos.  
  
- Al igual que el señor Zelgadys mi condición de quimera me da una gran variedad de habilidades, entre ella está la de no envejecer a un ritmo normal y otra es la modificar mi apariencia por una más "aceptable" a la vista de los demás. Gracias a eso pude asumir la personalidad de Alan Cross y vivir en la ciudad de Militia sin levantar sospechas.  
  
- ¿Cómo pudo convertirse en un monstruo por propio deseo? - Preguntó consternado Zelgadys.  
  
- De joven yo era, al igual que usted, muy impaciente. Deseaba tener mucho poder y de manera rápida. Ésta fue una de las formas en que pude proporcionármelo. Por otro lado yo nunca me he considerado un monstruo. Vera señor Zelgadys la monstruosidad es algo bastante relativo. Si eres una persona malévola y de corazón negro que siempre busca el perjuicio de los demás, serás un monstruo y no importará si tienes la apariencia de un ángel, en viceversa también se aplica. Son solamente nuestras acciones las que nos hacen lo que somos, no nuestra apariencia. Sin importar que apariencia consiga tener, usted siempre será Zelgadys. Si quiere dejar de sentirse como un monstruo, el cambio tendrá que venir de adentro, no de afuera y si me disculpan, mientras la muestra reacciona, voy a comer algo.  
  
Al salir Alan del laboratorio fue directo a la cocina, en donde estaba el resto de la pandilla. Para Milian, Gaudy y Rina la sorpresa fue grande al ver entrar en la cocina a un gigantesco ser metálico de inquietantes ojos rojos.  
  
- ¿Qué cosas eres tú? - Gritó asustada su hija, Gaudy desenfundó y Rina comenzó a conjurar un hechizo.  
  
- ¡Cálmense todos, que sólo soy yo, Alan! - Alan volvió a su apariencia normal y todos comprobaron que lo que decía era cierto.  
  
- ¿Así que esa es tu verdadera forma? - Dijo Rina.  
  
- Así es, ¿impresionante, verdad?  
  
- Aterradora querrás decir - Le contestó Rina. Milian lo miró ceñuda  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede hija? - Preguntó preocupado.  
  
- Pues que todo este tiempo siendo hija del gran Xetrac y nunca te molestaste en decírmelo ¿Acaso crees que no merezco aprender un poco de lo que sabes? - Alan se echó a reír.  
  
- ¡Ja! ¡ja! ¡ja! No se trata de eso hija, es sólo que le prometí a tu madre que te daría una infancia normal.  
  
- Hace mucho tiempo que deje la infancia, padre.  
  
- En apariencia sí, pero no olvides que eres mi hija y como tal haz heredado parte de mis poderes como quimera por lo que vivirás muchos años más de los que vive una persona normal y aunque físicamente ya seas una mujer, todavía no se han desarrollado tus poderes.  
  
- ¿Poderes? ¿te refieres a que podré transformarse en esa cosa metálica?  
  
- Si, de un momento a otro tus habilidades comenzaran a surgir, es por eso que insistí en que el señor Gaudy te entrenara un poco con la espada. Ya es tiempo de dar comienzo a tu instrucción. Aprenderás todo lo que quieras aprender y esté en mi poder enseñarte - Milian se quedó callada tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado. De improvisto Amelia entró atropelladamente a la cocina, estaba jadeando.  
  
-Señor...Cross... la esquirla...la esquirla... está cambiando...- Todos corrieron al laboratorio y comprobaron que el pedazo de esquirla por fin había reaccionado ante el pentagrama mágico, había perdido todas sus características de piedra y ahora era sólo un pequeño y muy normal trozo de piel humana.  
  
- Lo consiguió Xetrac, a podido convertir ese trozo en piel humana, podrá hacer lo mismo conmigo - Zelgadys y los demás comenzaron a celebrar por anticipado, pero Alan se puso muy serio y preocupado por lo que los demás se callaron esperando una respuesta.  
  
- Después de ver todas las pruebas, le diré por fin lo que tanto quería saber, para empezar le diré que tiene tres opciones a escoger: la primera de ella es permanecer igual a como está, pero supongo que no querrá aceptar esa.  
  
- Claro que no, no si puede curarme.  
  
- Ya veo, la segunda se trata de hacerlo más quimera, es decir recombinar su esencia con la de otros seres hasta que logre tener un apariencia lo más humana posible. Este procedimiento es relativamente sencillo y sin riesgos, con algo de suerte podría tener una apariencia casi tan humana como la que tenia antes de ser transformado, el problema es que en ningún momento dejará de ser una quimera. Seguirá teniendo en su interior la esencia de un golem y la de un demonio brownie, juntó con las que yo añada.  
  
- Eso no me sirve, yo quiero ser completamente humano ¿cual es la tercera? - Alan suspiró.  
  
- La tercera, es revertir el proceso completamente, volvería a ser un humano por entero. El problemas es que usted está ligado a ese demonio no sólo en cuerpo sino en espíritu y desunir dos espíritus fundidos es algo muy complicado y peligroso, más si han pasado tanto tiempo juntos. De llevar el procedimiento a cabo es cien por ciento seguro que su cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad, pero existe un gran probabilidad de que su espíritu quede destruido.  
  
- ¿Pero también existe la probabilidad de que no sea así, no es verdad? - Preguntó Zelgadys.  
  
- La hay, muy pequeña, pero la hay, sin embargo aunque tengamos éxito, usted perderá todos los recuerdos acumulados en su vida como quimera.  
  
- La tomo, prefiero eso a seguir viviendo este infierno.  
  
- Pero Zel ¿acaso no escuchaste que podrías morir? - Le dijo angustiada Amelia.  
  
- Si pero, también existe la posibilidad de que funcione.  
  
- Pero a costo de tus recuerdos.  
  
- Ninguno de mis recuerdos como quimera valen la pena, Amelia.  
  
- ¿Ninguno? ¿Ni siquiera los que viviste con nosotros? ¿conmigo? - Zelgadys se arrepintió de haber dicho eso al ver el gesto de dolor de Amelia, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, no teniendo su cura tan cerca.  
  
- Lo siento Amelia, pero no voy a discutir esto, ya he tomado una decisión y no hay quien me haga cambiar de opinión.  
  
- Eres un tonto, no mereces que me preocupe tanto por ti. Eres sólo un egoísta que no le importa nada ni nadie, mientras pueda conseguir su estúpida cura ¿crees que por arte de magia se resolverán todos tus problemas, si vuelves a ser humano? El mundo no funciona así.  
  
- Si tú entendieras el infierno que es mi vida, me daría la razón.  
  
-Cómo podría entenderlo, si tu no permites que nadie se acerque a ti.  
  
- No me importa lo que pienses, de todas forma lo haré - Le gritó Zelgadys al momento que ella salía corriendo de la habitación.  
  
- ¿Cuándo tiempo le llevara revertir mi condición?  
  
- Algunos meses, quiero minimizar los riesgos lo más que se pueda.  
  
- Perfecto.  
  
Buscando a Amelia por todo el enorme castillo, Rina por fin la encontró, en su habitación, recostada en la cama y hecha todo un mar de lagrimas.  
  
- Amelia tranquilízate ya, con llorar no resolverás nada.  
  
- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Con ese cabeza dura no se puede razonar.  
  
- Es su vida y por mucho que nos preocupe, lo único que podemos hacer es darle nuestro apoyo y poner todo nuestro empeño para que las cosas salgan bien.  
  
- Pero puede morir y si sobrevive no nos recordará.  
  
- Pero es su sueño y si no nos recuerda haremos que nos vuelva a conocer.  
  
- Pero, él no será el mismo Zel que nosotros conocemos y además no es sólo eso. Lo peor de todo es que hoy descubrí que a Zelgadys no le importamos... yo no le importo.  
  
-¿Por que lo dices?  
  
- Cuando Alan le dijo que perdería todos sus recuerdos, ni siquiera dudo por un instante someterse a ese procedimiento con tal de ser humano de nuevo. Puedo resignarme a que nunca Zel me corresponda, después de todo nadie gobierna el corazón de las personas, pero que le de igual el haberme conocido o no, eso nunca se lo podré perdonar.  
  
En otra ala del castillo, el espadachín trataba de razonar con la quimera.  
  
- Pero, Zel ¿estas seguro de querer perder tus recuerdos sólo por volver a ser humano?  
  
- Claro que si, Gaudy. Siempre puedo obtener nuevos recuerdos, pero jamás tendré otra oportunidad como ésta, Alan dice que mientras más tiempo pase, mi condición se hace más irreversible.  
  
- Los recuerdos de las cosas vividas es lo que nos hace lo que somos ahora.  
  
- Tú no eres el más indicado para decir esas cosas, te la pasas la mitad del tiempo totalmente desmemoriado.  
  
- Pero nunca olvido las cosas importantes, además no entiendo porque tanto empeño en cambiar la forma en que te ves, si ni tan feo estás... aquí entre nos, Alan se ve mucho peor que tú, cuando se convierte esa cosa gigante y sin embargo a él no parece importarle.  
  
- Ni él ni tú saben lo que es vivir con el miedo y el asco de las personas que me rodean, el vivir huyendo de la justicia por mi crímenes como el guerrero oscuro, el vivir recordando siempre a todas esas personas a las que hice daño o sentir mi parte demoníaca tratando siempre de tomar el control completo de mi ser. Quiero dejar atrás todo eso y que mejor forma que perdiendo mi apariencia junto con esos malos recuerdos. ¿Por qué Amelia no puede entender eso? Ella mejor que nadie sabe cuanto deseo volver a ser humano  
  
- Eso sería una solución muy buena, pero con los malos recuerdos también se irán los buenos. Sin importar tu apariencia, ni tu pasado siempre te he considerado un buen tipo y por eso he llegado a apreciarte, creo que lo mismo pasa con las chicas. Lo que quizás le pasa a Amelia es que no acepta que con tu apariencia y tu pasado, también desaparecerá ese buen tipo.  
  
Los días pasaron, pero el ambiente no mejoró, todos lamentaban el rumbo que había tomado la tan ansiada cura. Amelia no salía casi de su habitación, mientras Zelgadys se había vuelto aun más huraño y esquivo.  
  
Rina y Gaudy estaba como de costumbre probando armas. El espadachín miraba a Rina sostener un cetro que tenía la particularidad de potenciar cualquier conjuro de ataque, cuando de repente observó una puerta medio oculta en un esquina, habría jurado que no estaba allí antes, pero considerando su falta de memoria, era posible que estuviera todo ese tiempo allí y no lo recordara. Lo realmente extraño era ese impulso, que de repente le había suscitado, de ir abrirla. Se aproximó a ella y la abrió y al traspasar el umbral se encontró con un salón circular en cuyo centro descansaba, en un pedestal, una esfera de cristal cuyo interior era tan brillante como una estrella.  
  
- Oye Rina ven a ver esto - Rina se aproximó y miró asombrada la habitación.  
  
- ¿Qué podrá ser?  
  
- Se parece a la esfera de cristal que utilizaba la adivina que vivía en mi pueblo.  
  
- Dudo mucho que se trate de eso.  
  
- Buenos días chicos - Dijo en forma jovial una voz. Rina y Gaudy dieron un bote al escucharla. Miraron a todos lados buscando el origen de la voz, más no lo hallaron.  
  
- ¿Quién eres tú y por que rayos no te muestras?  
  
- No se asusten, yo soy el espíritu guardián del orbe.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que es ese orbe? - Preguntó Rina.  
  
- Es el arma más poderosa que encontraran en este castillo - Rina y Gaudy se imaginaron al mismo tiempo, en una situación hipotética, en donde peleaban contra poderosos demonios utilizando el orbe y no veían otra forma de utilizarlo que lanzarlo contra sus enemigos, como si de una a de una pelota de playa se tratara. Una sensación de ridículo los embargó. El supuesto espíritu al ver la expresión de sus caras adivinó lo que se estaban imaginando.  
  
- Por favor chicos, piensen un poco, el orbe adopta la forma del arma que más convenga.  
  
- ¿Es muy poderosa esa arma? - Preguntó Rina con emoción.  
  
- Mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar, pero hay un problema con ella.  
  
- ¿Cuál?  
  
- No cualquiera puede utilizarla, primero se debe pasar una prueba para que el arma acepte a un dueño.  
  
- ¿Y de que se trata la prueba?  
  
- El arma tentará al aspirante con su poder, haciendo aflorar su lado más oscuro e intentara pervertir sus sueños para revertirlos en su contra, transformándolos en codicia pura. Si el aspirante supera la prueba, el arma se doblegara a su voluntad. De lo contrario el aspirante se convertirá en una simple marioneta del orbe y su único objetivo será dominar todo cuanto le rodea, el mundo entero si es posible. Por esto es preferible que los aspirantes sean almas nobles que busquen el beneficio de los demás antes que el propio.  
  
- Parece muy peligroso y ¿Que hay que hacer para convertirse en un aspirante? - Preguntó Rina.  
  
- Solo tocarlo.  
  
- ¿Quieren decir que si lo toco así, seré uno de esos aspirantes? - Preguntó Gaudy con ingenuidad mientras tocaba con un dedo la superficie del orbe.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces cabeza hueca? - Le gritó la hechicera al ver lo que hacia. Un torrente de energía se liberó del orbe y envolvió al espadachín, el castillo tembló como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse a pedazos. Rina intentó acercarse, pero el torrente de energía se lo impedía y hablarle a Gaudy era inútil, ya que sólo se limitaba a sostener el orbe con sus manos y permanecer con la mirada perdida.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa? - Le preguntó Rina a la voz del guardián.  
  
- Descuida, lo que sucede es que la prueba a dado inicio, él está bien (por ahora)  
  
Alan, Milian, Zelgadys y Amelia, entraron asustados a la habitación para tratar de averiguar lo que había provocado el intenso temblor.  
  
- ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? - Preguntó Alan.  
  
- El estúpido de Gaudy a tocado tu orbe y la prueba a dado inicio... bueno eso fue lo que dijo el guardián.  
  
- ¿Orbe? ¿prueba? ¿guardián? ¿De que habla?  
  
- ¿De que va a hacer? Del orbe, esa esfera que sostiene Gaudy y que emana tanta energía  
  
- Esa cosa no es mía ¿o sí? - Alan duró un buen tiempo pensándolo.  
  
- No, definitivamente no, esa cosa no es mía, ni esta habitación es parte del castillo. Esto debe ser obra de algún demonio - Dijo muy alarmado.  
  
-Siento un gran poder recorrer todo mi cuerpo, podría conquistar el mundo entero - Habló Gaudy con una voz grave, profunda y por completo sobrenatural, mientras todavía levitaba sosteniendo el orbe y su rostro era desfigurado por el mal que vivía dentro si mismo.  
  
- ¡Por Ciphiel, el señor Gaudy a sido poseído! ¡tenemos que detenerlo, antes de que sea tarde! - Dijo Alan y al momento tomó su forma de quimera y luego comenzó a realizar un conjuro. Rina saltó sobre él antes de que pudiera atacar a Gaudy.  
  
- Espera Alan, no le hagas daño. - Le rogó.  
  
El espadachín por primera vez desde que tocara el orbe se fijó en los demás y posó su vista en Rina, ésta sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el espinazo al entirse observada de esa forma tan intensa. Gaudy dejó de levitar y se aproximó a ella.  
  
- ¿Rina? - Le dijo con su voz grave y profunda, y con su rostro de rasgos demoníacos.  
  
-¿Si? - Dijo Rina sin saber a que atenerse. Los demás estaban con la guardia en alto. Hubo un inquietante y muy largo intervalo de tiempo en que nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, era lo que se llama una pausa dramática, sólo que demasiado prolongada.  
  
- ¿Qué hay de comer? - Preguntó el rubio volviendo su rostro a la normalidad y llevándose una mano a la nuca. Todos cayeron de espalda.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con eso de querer conquistar el mundo?  
  
- Lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta que era mucho trabajo ¿Cuál es el chiste de que querer conquistar el mundo, si ya tengo todo lo que quiero? - Dijo el rubio con simpleza.  
  
- Con Gaudy nunca sé, si se trata una persona muy sabia o un tonto carente de ambiciones - Dijo Zelgadys.  
  
- Eso no importa, Lo que importa es que lo voy a matar por haberme asustado de esa forma - Dijo Rina  
  
- Alguien quiere hacer el favor de explicarme lo que sucede - Gritó Alan.  
  
- Yo podría hacerlo... - Dijo la voz del espíritu guardián y se materializó, no era otro que el mismísimo Ar (supongo que ya lo sabia) Apareció justo al lado del espadachín.  
  
- Pero se me hace tarde y me deja el autobús...- Sonrió de oreja a oreja como un niño cuando esta apunto de hacer una travesura.  
  
- Así que lo lamento mucho, pero chao - Poniendo un mano en el hombro del espadachín desaparecieron ambos sin que nadie pudiera detenerlos.  
  
- ¡¡¡Gaudy!!! - Gritó desesperada Rina, pero ya era tarde...  
  
FIN DE CAPITULO.  
  
Notas del autor: Bien, hasta aquí llegan los capítulos de introducción. De aquí en adelante dividiré la historia en tres partes o como me gusta llamarlas "las tres sagas del mar del caos": La primera será de las aventuras de Rina y compañía en busca de Gaudy, la segunda será de las aventuras de Gaudy mientras está perdido (en esta parte conocerán mejor a Ar y el papel que juega en el universo de Slayer) y la tercera... de la tercera mejor no les cuento todavía. 


	6. Vamos a las montañas, abstenerse los dem...

La primera saga de más allá del Mar del Caos: "En busca del espadachín perdido"  
  
CAPITULO VI: "Vamos a las montañas (abstenerse demonios)"  
  
En las profundidades del mar del caos tres figuras aparecieron.  
  
- Ya tengo a mi "semilla" - Dijo Ar satisfecho y señalando al espadachín, quien flotaba inconsciente a su lado.  
  
- Ar a veces no te entiendo, la solución más obvia era elegir a la hechicera negra, ella es mucho más poderosa -Le dijo L-sama. Ar le dio un mirada enigmática.  
  
- Mi querida L-sama, hay momentos cruciales en los universos en donde la elección correcta va más allá del poder... un gusano podría derrotar a un dios, pese a la diferencia de fuerzas, si así estuviera escrito en el hados.  
  
- La verdad, Ar -le dijo L-sama con aburrimiento dándole a entender que no le había creído ni media palabra. Ar puso cara de abatimiento.  
  
- ¿Por qué nadie me toma en serio cuando me las doy de sabio y enigmático? -dijo Ar cabizbajo.  
  
- Lo lamento, pero es que no va con tu personalidad.  
  
-De acuerdo, si quieres la verdad, todo fue cuestión de elegir la mejor estrategia.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
-La hechicera podrá ser muy poderosa, pero fuera de tus dominios su efectividad se verá reducida por lo menos a la mitad y además el orbe lo hice para un guerrero, por lo que el muchacho es el más adecuado para aprovechar sus capacidades al máximo.  
  
- Supongo que tienes razón.  
  
- No había querido decirte antes para no preocuparte, pero debes estar preparada porque...  
  
- Me imagino lo que me vas a decir: ¿se trata de "él", verdad? Es por eso que reclutaste a este humano y justamente en mis dominios -Ar la miró preocupado.  
  
- Así es, "él" vendrá y no tengo que decirte lo que eso significa. Lo mantendré ocupado lo más que pueda, pero más vale que tengas listos y en plena forma a todos tus muchachos.  
  
- Así será.  
  
- Nos vemos - Ar desapareció junto con Gaudy aún inconsciente.  
  
  
  
  
  
En otro lugar, específicamente el mundo de Ciephied.  
  
Rina quedó en shock, mirando el lugar en donde hace unos instantes estaba parado el despistado de Gaudy y el extraño sujeto que se lo había llevado. Ella no se movía, simplemente miraba el lugar como esperando que de un momento a otro el espadachín reapareciera, pero eso no llegó a suceder y como el torrente de agua que se libera al romperse la represa que lo retiene, la ira de la hechicera estalló. ( ¡por el amor de dios! ¿de donde habré sacado esta frase)  
  
Al principio fueron sólo algunas lagrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas y sus puños tan apretados que se cortaba su propia circulación, pero luego comenzó a conjurar cuanto hechizo se sabia, lanzándolos en todas direcciones y a gritar como loca, amenazando al secuestrador.  
  
- ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡no me importas quien seas tú, estúpido guardián, pero quiero que me lo devuelvas! ¡devuélvemelo o te las veras conmigo! -no obtuvo respuesta.  
  
Zelgadys y Xetrac se vieron obligados a conjurar un "Muro de Valis", que rodeó al grupo, para evitar que alguien terminara muerto por los embates de la hechicera. Al final Rina cayó exhausta y derrotada al suelo, llorando a más no poder.  
  
-Por favor devuélvemelo -rogó esta vez en tono lastimero, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.  
  
- Rina cálmate -le dijo Amelia con el alma hecha pedazos al verla en ese estado.  
  
- Me lo han quitado Amelia y yo no pude hacer nada, como cuando Fibrizo.  
  
- Sí y aquella vez, a pesar de que todo estaba en contra pudiste recuperarlo, esta vez no tiene por qué ser diferente. En menos de lo que te imaginas Gaudy estará de nuevo con nosotros.  
  
- Debemos irnos de aquí, esta habitación comienza a desvanecerse -dijo Alan al ver como la realidad en aquel sitio se volvía inestable.  
  
- Yo no pienso irme, quizás ellos vuelvan aquí otra vez -dijo Rina y a pesar de que se resistió Zelgaddis la tomó a la fuerza y la sacó de allí.  
  
Rina por fin se había calmado por lo que todos se reunieron en el salón de conferencias de Xetrac para trazar un plan de acción.  
  
- ¿Quién podría ser ese sujeto que se llevó a Gaudy-sama? - Preguntó Milian  
  
-No lo sé, nos hemos enfrentado a seres poderosos como a una de las partes de Shagranigdu o a la Estrella Oscura y este sujeto tenia un poder mucho mayor -dijo Zelgaddis bastante alarmado.  
  
-Sí y sin embargo, por la energía que emanaba, no creo que pertenezca a ninguna de las dos razas, no era un Mazoku y mucho menos un Ryuzoku -dijo Xetrac.  
  
-¿Alguien de tanto poder, y que no pertenece a ninguna de las dos razas superiores, de donde pudo haber salido? -preguntó Rina.  
  
-Esa es la pregunta del millón de monedas de oro. Algo muy grande se está cociendo en las altas esferas del universo y estoy seguro que el secuestro del señor Gaudy tiene mucho que ver -dijo Alan.  
  
-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo demonios lo encontraremos, si no sabemos donde empezar a buscar -dijo Rina golpeando con fuerza la mesa.  
  
-Eso no es del todo cierto, señorita Rina -dijo Alan.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-Ese sujeto no puede pertenecer a este mundo, pero tuvo que haber salido de algún sitio, probablemente de alguna de las otras tres dimensiones o quizás de una zona aislada del plano astral, es allí donde hay que empezar a buscar.  
  
-¿Como haríamos tal cosa?  
  
-Existe un lugar llamado el Ojo de Diem, se trata de un artefacto-templo creado por los dioses. Una de sus funciones es permitir observar el plano astral, los dioses en la antigüedad lo utilizaban para prevenir ataques de los demonios, pero estos lograron sellar la entrada por lo que el ojo nunca más fue usado. Ese sujeto tuvo que utilizar el plano astral para desplazarse y si ustedes logran llegar al ojo, este les dirá de donde vino y mejor aún donde fue -dijo Alan.  
  
-Si ni siquiera los dioses pudieron volver a utilizar ese Ojo de Diem, después de que fue sellado ¿como lo haremos nosotros? además, aun si pudiéramos utilizar el ojo y ubicar a Gaudy, ¿cómo llegaríamos a él? No tenemos medios para viajar por el plano astral y mucho menos de llegar a alguno de los otros tres universos -dijo Zelgadys.  
  
-La otra función del ojo consiste en crear brechas por el plano astral incluso pudiendo comunicar dimensiones. Así que si encuentran a Gaudy, no deberá ser un problema llegar hasta él y además, creo que el sello no será un inconveniente, pues ese sello también debió ser destruido o por lo menos debilitado con la destrucción de la gran barrera que dividía al mundo.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?  
  
- Tengo una prueba que posiblemente apoya mi teoría. Verán, aún para los dioses viajar entre dimensiones no es nada fácil (por no decir imposible) sin ningún tipo de ayuda, es por eso que los dioses que trajeron a la estrella oscura hasta acá tuvieron que utilizar otros medios. Como no tenían la totalidad de las armas de luz que les hubiera permitido hacer tal cosa, me parece que lo más lógico fue que utilizaran el equivalente del ojo de Diem de su dimensión y éste se conectara con el nuestro. Eso sólo pudo haber sido posible si el sello ya no estaba o por lo menos estaba muy debilitado.  
  
- ¿Cómo podríamos encontrar a ese Ojo de Diem.  
  
-Es allí donde reside el verdadero problema, su ubicación exacta es un misterio, en cualquier caso deben empezar a buscar en Freeztrauss, una extensísima zona de montañas de hielo muy al norte de aquí.  
  
-Quiero acompañarlos -dijo Melian.  
  
-Será peligroso -dijo Zelgadys.  
  
-No me importa, haré todo lo necesario para ayudar a Gaudy-sama y prometo no estorbar.  
  
-A mi también me gustaría acompañarlos, pero creo que seré de mayor utilidad aquí, así podré usar todos mis recursos para investigar quien está detrás de todo esto y por qué. Si Milian les acompaña, podré comunicarme con ustedes a través de ella y así informales de cualquier cosa que descubra.  
  
-¿Comunicarte a través de mí? ¿te refieres a algo así como telepatía?  
  
- Exacto.  
  
-¿Cómo haré tal cosa? -preguntó ella alarmada.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, no tendrás que hacer nada.  
  
-¡Partiremos ya! -dijo Rina poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Danos algo de tiempo para preparar las provisiones y todo lo demás.  
  
- Bien, pero que sea rápido.  
  
Zelgadys y Amelia fueron a la despensa a preparar las raciones de comida, mientras Alan y Milian fueron a preparar el resto del equipo.  
  
Amelia seguía a Zelgadys por el pasillo rumbo a la despensa, hasta que decidió romper el silencio en que caminaban.  
  
-Que extraño, pensé que te quedarías aquí hasta obtener tu cura, como nada más parece importarte -dijo Amelia ácidamente.  
  
-Gaudy es mi amigo y no pienso darle la espalda en un momento de necesidad, pero cuando él esté a salvo, vendré por mi cura.  
  
-¡Me voy de aquí! -dijo Amelia en un inusitado ataque de rabia y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la despensa. Zelgadys puso ojos de platos ante su reacción.  
  
- ¿A donde crees que vas?  
  
- A cualquier otro sitio, en este momento no soporto tenerte cerca -Zelgadys dio un suspiro viéndola partir.  
  
- ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? -dijo en un tono bajo que ella no llegó a escuchar. De repente la expresión del rostro del Zelgadys se endureció y dándole la espalda a Amelia fue por la comida.  
  
Con ya todo lo necesario recolectado, el grupo se reunió en el salón principal del castillo. Zelgaddis traía un enorme saco repleto de comida para el viaje, pues si bien el espadachín estaba ausente, el apetito de los tres hechiceros era suficiente como para igualar al de un batallón de soldados, eso sin contar a la joven Milian que por lo que Zelgaddis había logrado ver, también era muy "buen diente" (es decir de muy buen apetito)  
  
Por su parte Alan traía la ropa abrigada que el grupo necesitaría para el viaje, el duro clima de las montañas de Freeztrauss no era cosa para tomar en broma, además de la ropa también traía mapas de la región, brújula y otros implementos útiles, junto con un gran cofre que a Amelia le llamó mucho la atención. Cuando Amelia estaba apunto de preguntarle a Alan por el contenido del cofre apareció Milian en la entrada del salón, abastecida con un arsenal entero: Llevaba puesta una pesada armadura de cuerpo entero (con yelmo y todo) y hecha de un lamina muy gruesa (parecía un verdadero acorazado). Amelia contó por lo menos cinco espadas en su cinto, además en su espalda llevaba dos enormes hachas, una ballesta pesada junto con un escudo grande de metal revestido, en su mano izquierda una larga alabarda y en la derecha un mazo tan pesado que tenia que arrastrarlo. No hace falta decir que apenas si se podía mover, jadeaba por el esfuerzo de cada paso y parecía que de un momento a otro iría a dar al suelo producto del agotamiento.  
  
-¿y tú a que guerra vas? -preguntó Zelgaddis con senda gota de sudor.  
  
-¡Por el poder de Ciephied, hija! -dijo Alan abochornado -te dije que tomarás sólo lo que necesitaras, de que te sirve tantas cosas si apenas te puedes mover.  
  
-Lo sé, pero entre tantas cosas no puede decidirme -dijo ella lloriqueando y al decir esto hizo un movimiento brusco por lo que fue a dar al suelo al perder el equilibrio por todo el peso que llevaba.  
  
- ¡Auuuch! -se quejó ella en el suelo con voz lastimera, Amelia quitándole todo el peso de encima pudo ayudar a levantarla.  
  
-Parece que ya está todo listo para su viaje, el camino que deben seguir está señalado en el mapa y las demás cosa ya están en los morrales, pero antes de que emprendan el viaje quiero darles algo -les dijo Alan a los tres hechiceros, con un gesto de la mano hizo que se acercaran a él y al cofre.  
  
-No sabemos con que tendrán que enfrentarse, es por eso que quiero que vayan bien equipados -abrió el cofre y sacando una daga se la entregó a Rina.  
  
-No me gusta fabricar objetos de magia negra, sin embargo ésta es una de las pocas excepciones: Esa daga que le acabo de entregar le ayudará a canalizar la energía de cualquiera de sus hechizos de ataque, especialmente los de magia negra. Mientras más fuerte el hechicero, mejor trabaja la daga, por lo que en sus manos será un arma muy poderosa -luego sacó unos guantes blancos de bordes dorados, hechos de un material extraño y adornados con joyas, se los entregó a Amelia.  
  
-Esos guantes le ayudarán con su magia blanca, princesa Amelia, además de tener otras cualidades que cuando las descubra de seguro las encontrará interesantes -luego sacó una espada y un broche para luego entregarlos a Zelgaddis.  
  
-Esta espada hace lo mismo que la daga que le entregue a la señorita Rina, sólo que con cualquier conjuro de magia astral. -señaló el broche y dijo -Las personas que viven en la región a donde usted va a ir no están acostumbradas a ver personas con sus... ejem... características físicas. No queremos que la curiosidad o el miedo de los ignorantes entorpezcan sus labores de búsqueda, es por eso que le doy este broche de ilusión, le ayudará a pasar desapercibido -Zelgaddis con dedos temblorosos se colocó el broche en el cuello, si no había entendido mal, esa cosa le daría (aunque sólo fuera una ilusión) el aspecto de un humano. Todos asombrados miraron su nuevo aspecto.  
  
- ¡Un espejo! -Exigió Zelgaddis al ver la expresión en el rostro de los demás al verle. Milian le acercó un espejo de mano. Al mirarse en él, el espejo le reflejó la imagen de un muchacho moreno con cara de asombro. Se tocó el rostro y aunque su tacto le decía que seguía siendo de piedra, el espejo le decía lo contrario. El espejo le decía que era tan normal como cualquier otro, no pudo evitar sonreír y por primera vez dudó en acompañar a Rina. Se preguntó si no era mejor quedarse para que Alan hiciera realidad esa ilusión lo antes posible. Apartó esa idea egoísta de su mente, traería a Gaudy sano y salvo para luego dedicarse por entero a su cura.  
  
-Papá fue muy generoso de tu parte darles semejantes regalos  
  
-¿Regalos? Yo jamás dije que se les regalaba nada, ahora tenemos que hablar del precio de esas cosas que les acabo de dar -dijo Alan con expresión codiciosa, todos con un gota de sudor miraron de mala manera a Xetrac.  
  
- Bueno... esteee... no se preocupen por eso ahora, mejor hablamos de los precios cuando vuelvan con el señor Gaudy -dijo Xetrac algo nervioso antes semejantes miradas.  
  
Milian por su parte se conformó con llevar un armadura ligera que consistía en un pequeño peto, rodilleras y espinilleras. En cuanto a armas sólo tomó una espada mágica.  
  
-Abriré el portal para que se puedan marchar -dijo Xetrac y sacando el medallón exclamó -¡Oh medallón libera tu poder y abre el portal al mundo exterior! -el portal se abrió de inmediato y mientras el grupo lo atravesaba Alan les despedía agitando el brazo y gritando.  
  
-¡Buen viaje! ¡estaremos en contacto! ¡les encargo mucho a mi hija!  
  
Al salir del portal inmediatamente comenzaron el descenso por la montaña, todos iban muy callados, cada quien en lo suyo. Zelgaddis desde que se pusiera el broche no había dejado de verse en el espejo y sonreír como idiota, cualquiera que no lo conociera lo habría tachado de narcisista (o algo peor). Amelia lo veía y no dejaba de sonrojarse por lo guapo que lo encontraba, además eran pocas las veces que le había visto sonreír y esa sonrisa que ahora tenia en los labios le parecía no menos que encantadora, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir algo de amargura, pues sabia que ahora menos que nunca podría hacerlo desistir de esa idea absurda de someterse al nefasto tratamiento.  
  
-Zelgaddis, ya deja de verte en ese espejo que lo vas a desgastar -le dijo Rina con cierta burla, intentado por un momento llevar su pensamiento lejos del recuerdo del espadachín.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo Zelgaddis avergonzado y guardó el espejo.  
  
No caminaron mucho cuando una voz cantarina y burlona les hizo dar un bote.  
  
-¡Hola chicos! Tanto tiempo sin verles -miraron en dirección de la copa de un árbol que era de donde provenía dicha voz tan familiar y detestable. El simpático Xellos con su siempre cerrados ojos y su sonrisa se mantenía erguido en la punta de un viejo pino.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí Xellos? -le gritaron Rina y Zelgaddis al unísono.  
  
- ¡Vamos chicos! ¿qué tipo de recibimiento es ese para un viejo amigo? -dijo éste con aires de dolido.  
  
- Hasta donde yo sé, los demonios no son amigos de nadie -dijo Rina.  
  
-¿Un demonio? -dijo consternada Melian llevándose las manos a la boca.  
  
- Pero si en el pasado nos hemos divertido mucho juntos -dijo aún fingiéndose dolido.  
  
- Querrás decir que tú de haz divertido a costa de nosotros -le corrigió Zelgaddis.  
  
-Viejo amigo Zelgaddis, luces diferente ¿qué te haz hecho? ¿a ver se trata de un nuevo corte de cabello? -hizo una pausa observándolo con supuesta ingenuidad -no, no es eso... ¿estas usando nueva ropa? -volvió a realizar una pausa al observarle -tampoco es eso... hmm... ya lo sé, tienes un nuevo adorno -con un rápido gesto de la mano, y sin que Zelgaddis pudiera evitarlo, hizo que el broche se desprendiera del pecho de la quimera y fuera flotando a su mano.  
  
-¡Devuélveme eso, maldito demonio! ¡es mío! -le exigió Zelgaddis volviendo a su antigua forma de piedra.  
  
-Cálmate Zelgaddis si sólo quiero verlo de cerca -Zelgaddis comenzó a conjurar un hechizo.  
  
- Ten cuidado Zel, no vayas a romper tu bonito broche -le dijo el demonio con burla. Zelgaddis enseguida disipó la energía del conjuro. Conociendo como conocía al demonio, sabia que éste era capaz de hacer que el mismo destruyera el broche, interponiéndolo en la trayectoria de su ataque mágico.  
  
- Así está mejor amigo.  
  
-¡maldito! - Gruñó Zelgaddis apretando dientes y puños.  
  
-¿Dónde esta el bueno de Gaudy? No lo veo por ninguna lado... no me digas, Rina que te aburriste de sus tarugadas y lo cambiaste por esta linda jovencita -preguntó Xellos señalando a Milian.  
  
- Tu presencia aquí no es obra de la casualidad, Xellos ¿dime que sabes sobre la desaparición de Gaudy' - Xellos abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa y levitando llegó hasta Rina quien se había adelantado un poco del grupo esperando la respuesta.  
  
-Si te refieres al secuestro de nuestro amigo por parte de un entidad desconocida... si, algo sé.  
  
- Comienza hablar y dime que tienen que ver los mazokus en todo esto -Xellos en un gesto de complicidad acercó su boca al oído de la pelirroja y susurrando le dijo.  
  
-Lo siento, pero eso es un secreto...-Rina tembló de la rabia aunque ya se esperaba tal repuesta del burlón demonio. Xellos caminó hasta Zelgaddis dándole al espalda a Rina y comenzó a jugar con el broche justo en las narices de Zelgaddis. Disfrutaba un mundo viendo el rencor y la impotencia en la mirada de la quimera, quien no se atrevía atacarlo por temor a que se destruyera el preciado objeto. Rina comenzó a conjurar palabras en voz muy baja y antes de que el demonio lo previera, terminó en el suelo con su corazón siendo apuntado por una enorme espada negra de energía caótica.  
  
Rina agradeció la daga de Xetrac que le había permitido conjurar el "Ragna Blade" más rápido de lo habitual y mirando al demonio de forma colérica le habló.  
  
-Ahora nos dirás todo lo que sabes y más vale que no me salgas con eso de que es un secreto o tu ama tendrá que buscar nuevo sacerdote -Zelgaddis se burló de la situación del demonio y rápidamente echó mano al preciado broche que había caído al suelo. Al principio Xellos pareció sorprendido por la rápida acción de la pelirroja, pero volvió prontamente a su habitual actitud risueña y como quien no quiera la cosa le dijo a Rina.  
  
-Es una lastima que acabes conmigo, ya que sin mí, no tendrán forma de llegar al Ojo de Diem ¿porque es allí a donde se dirigen, verdad?  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
- Instinto demoníaco -dijo con simpleza -¿Qué te parece sin hacemos un pequeño pacto? tú me perdonas la vida y dejas que los acompañe y yo les guiaré hasta el ojo de Diem. A mi me parece muy justo ¿a ti no? -Rina dispersó el "Ragna Blade" no tanto porque confiara en el demonio, sino porque ya le era imposible sostener el conjuro por más tiempo.  
  
-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto Xellos? -dijo Zelgaddis, pronunciando el nombre del demonio con desprecio.  
  
-Nada, nada en su perjuicio por lo menos. Mi jefa quiere saber sobre la identidad y las intenciones de esa entidad que secuestró a Gaudy, alguien de tanto poder podría ser un enemigo peligroso...  
  
- O un aliado formidable -le dijo Rina, Xellos se limitó a sonreír.  
  
-ya aclarado todo, sigamos -pidió Milian y el grupo ahora en compañía de Xellos continuaron descendiendo la montaña.  
  
FIN DE CAPITULO. 


End file.
